Charter of the People's Order of Truth
Preamble This charter is hereby created in order to unify the nations of the People’s Order of Truth, and to establish a active and respected community. The People’s Order of Truth is hereby established as a Green Sphere alliance of nations, which will show the ideals of honor, respect and pride throughout cybernations at all times. Article I: The General Assembly Section 1: Admissions Recruits must undergo a three day period in which they will get to know The People’s order of Truth, and The Truth will get to know them. Upon acceptance into the People’s Order of Truth, Members will be expected to be active on the forums and if possible on IRC. Members are expected to help the People’s Order of Truth in any way that they or The Truth see fit. Section 2: Rights The General Assembly may amend this document, with a two thirds majority of vote. The Government of The People's Order of Truth may, also amend this Document with a 100% vote. The General Assembly shall act as an unofficial forum for the discussion and direction of the alliance, and it is the Emperors duty to follow these guidelines to the fullest of his capabilities. Article II: Government Section 1: The Emperor The Emperor The Emperor shall be the leader of the People’s Order of Truth, and have absolute power over all matters that concern the alliance. The Emperor shall work with the Senate to decide alliance matters, set foreign policy, and always serve to protect the alliance. The Emperor may remove, move and replace members of the Senate at his/her leisure, with the approval of the Speaker. The Emperor may be removed from his position with 100% vote of the Senate and 75% vote of The General Assembly. Section 2: The Senate The Speaker of the Senate The Speaker is second-in-command of the People’s Order of Truth and shall assist the Emperor in his/her duties. The Speaker shall take the position of the Emperor if the current Emperor is unavailable. The Speaker shall assume the role of Emperor upon a Emperor’s resignation, and shall appoint a new Speaker of the Senate that he/she chooses. The Speaker will help the Senate in any and all matters and shall lead discussions held by the Senate. Senator of the Interior The Senator of the Interior Affairs shall be considered the head of the internal affairs, and as such shall be charged with jurisdiction over recruitment, admissions, membership activity, internal security and media, and the education of the membership. Senator of the Interior may appoint deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Senator of Defense The Senator of the Interior Affairs shall be considered the head of the internal affairs, and as such shall be charged with jurisdiction over recruitment, admissions, membership activity, internal security and media, and the education of the membership. Senator of the Interior may appoint deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Senator of Foreign Affairs Senator of Foreign Affairs shall be considered the head of foreign affairs, and as such shall be charged with the jurisdiction to pursue treaties and submit them for discussion to the Senate, as well as to receive and entertain foreign diplomats. The Senator of Foreign Affairs shall also be responsible for making the alliance image a positive image. The Senator of Foreign Affairs may appoint deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Senator of the Treasury Senator of the Treasury shall be considered the head of the Treasury and trade, and as such shall be charged with organizing tech deals and trade circles on the Green Sphere. Senator of The Treasury may appoint two deputies, and shall have the power to replace them at his/her leisure. Article III: Expulsion from the People’s Order of Truth Any member of the People’s Order of Truth may be expelled by a majority vote of the Council with viable proof. An expelled member may not re-apply for membership to the People’s Order of Truth until a period of 90 days has passed, at which point Secretary of the Interior will decide on his admission status. Article IV: The War Code The People’s Order of Truth may declare war on an alliance with a majority vote of Secretary of Defense, Vice President and President majority is the ruling. The People’s Order of Truth may declare war on an alliance, upholding treaty obligations with approval from either the Chancellor or Vice President. The People’s Order of Truth shall not accept terms of surrender which require the removal and/or expulsion of any Government member. There will be no “zero infrastructure” decisions against other members in the alliance or other alliances. Nuclear weapons will be used if war is declared. Article VI: Amendments As stated in Article I, the General Assembly alone shall have the jurisdiction to amend this document. Any member of the General Assembly shall have the right to propose an amendment, and such a proposal shall proceed to a vote after a 72 hour discussion period has passed. Following this discussion period, the proposal shall proceed to a vote, which shall last for 24 hours. The amendment shall be enacted immediately should, after the voting period has passed, a majority of the voters endorse the proposal. Category:People's Order of Truth Category:Alliance charters Category:Constitutional Documents